


расскажи мне о вечном

by mirlen



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Ему казалось, что у людей, вернувшихся с войны, должно быть изуродовано лицо, а тело их обязательно покрыто шрамами, но война не уродует тела, она уродует души. А они, как правило, не заживают так просто.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan & Kim Sehyoon | Wow & Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 2





	расскажи мне о вечном

Сэюн устало выдыхает, валится на сырую после продолжительных дождей землю, чувствуя одну лишь удушающую усталость, давящую на плечи с силой, не позволяющую сделать и один единственный вдох. Откидывается спиной на стену здания, голову задирая, высматривает на тусклом небе отголоски когда-то ослепительно яркого солнца. Он не видел подобного уже так много недель.

Ким все еще хорошо помнит родительский дом, шумные улицы и то, как приходилось щуриться от ярких лучей солнца, что будили по утрам раньше, чем мать успевала приготовить завтрак. Подобные воспоминания — единственное, что поднимает парня на раздробленные горечью ноги, что кормит его, вдыхает жизнь в усталое тело.

Порой связь с той реальностью теряется, она трещит и рвется в клочья, Сэюн подскакивает ночью и больше не может заснуть, изводимый предательской дрожью. В подобные ночи часто выходит на улицу, кутается в старое одеяло, что не греет, и долго сидит на земле, вспоминая мелочи из той жизни. Сэюн не боится заболеть. Он боится однажды ничего не вспомнить.

Жизнь здесь отравляет, она забивается порохом в легкие, сжимает липкими пальцами страха шею, убивает, но не дает умереть. Они не выбирали такое настоящее, не выбирали такую жизнь, но их, таких молодых, совсем еще детей, никто не спрашивал.

Ким бросает взгляд в сторону, когда из-за угла появляются обозленные старшие, а следом за ними плетется растерянный Ючан. Они разговаривали однажды, совсем мало, если говорить откровенно, но парень и не рассчитывал на большее, не хотел этого сам. Мальчишка, что ни разу не ездил в столицу, что еще месяц назад переживал лишь о том, в какое учебное заведение сможет поступить после выпускного, теперь держит в руках тяжелое ружье, с которым, Сэюн уверен, и не знает, что делать. (Их учат стрелять по мишеням, не по живым людям. Этому никто не сможет научить). Он сильный, намного сильнее многих на этой базе, быстро учится и не боится боли, может, он даже сможет встретить мирное утро однажды. Сэюн отчего-то очень хочет, чтобы именно этот ребенок смог выжить, но он разговаривал с ним однажды.

Ючан глядит на ружье в руках своих растерянно. Не представляет, что делать с ним, когда на передовую возьмут и его. Сэюн замечает, что с каждым днем плечи мальчика все сильнее опускаются, он меньше ест и совсем перестал собирать друзей у костра. Сэюн думает, что однажды мальчишка все же поймет, что делать с этим ружьем, и его, такого сильного и совсем молодого, захоронят в нескольких метрах от ближайшей станции.

Чан не успевает зайти в темное здание, где уже через несколько часов придется ремонтировать те остатки военной техники, что уберегли, по дороге его останавливает Донхун, который при виде оружия в руках младшего тяжело хмурится, забирает его из чужих вспотевших ладоней, улыбается с нежностью, не умея скрывать напряжение в темных глазах, а потому едва ли правдоподобной выглядит эта его улыбка, но как же он старается. Сэюн обедает с ними за одним столом каждый день на протяжении вот уже двух недель, привык ощущать себя невольным свидетелем, поэтому не отводит глаза, даже если Ли Донхун замечает на себе его взгляд.

Парень только берет мальчика за руку, шепчет тому что-то на ухо, тянет за собой. Может, он снова отведет Чана на кухню, где постарается втайне от всех накормить, может, заберет его с собой подальше от военного лагеря, чтобы без чужих глаз и с кислородом в легких.

Донхун с нежностью перехватывает чужие руки, гладит рукой худые щеки парнишки, за которые когда-то любил тянуть. Сэюн не хочет знать о том, какие отношения связывают этих двоих, не хочет думать о том, почему Хун с первых дней среди кучи таких же мальчишек выделил именно этого. Он прикрывает глаза, когда парни скрываются за поворотом, вдыхает застывший воздух. Ему не хочется видеть, что случится с ними, если одного возьмут на передовую. В подобное время, в подобном месте нельзя привязываться, нельзя чувствовать, потому что тот, кого ты сегодня зовешь братом, завтра станет горой костей и подгоревшего мяса без имени.

Сэюн не привязывается, не стремится запомнить имена мимолетных знакомых, но спешно подскакивает с места, чтобы предупредить двух отчаянных дураков о том, что старшие собираются на кухню через несколько минут.

Кажется, будто дождям нет конца. Нет конца и вечерам, проведенным с одной только надеждой услышать хорошие новости от тех, кто возвращается, но дни сменяются ночами, проходят недели, а к ним так никто и не возвращается. Порой только, получая на станции пропитание на ближайшее время, они забирают с собой пакеты, в которых кровавая форма с именными нашивками — единственное доказательство чужой жизни. Их много таких, брошенных или захороненных под сырой землей, тех, о которых не узнают, сотни мальчишек, у которых никто не спрашивал согласия. Им не ведется счета, никто не помнит их лиц и не знает имен, перестали скорбеть даже те, что в первое время сохраняли каждую нашивку и оплакивали каждого, кто уходил. Сейчас они только опускают головы ниже и молятся всем богам, чтобы забрали не их.

Сэюн знает, что однажды на передовую возьмут и его. Знает, что умрет там, истекая кровью из открытых ран, чувствуя помутневшим разумом теплые руки матери на лице, мечтая только о том, чтобы удушающей агонии скорее пришел конец. Знает, что в момент этот, когда последний глоток необходимого воздуха покинет его легкие, он потеряет собственное имя. (Никто не вспомнит отважного Ким Сэюна, отдавшего жизнь на войне, ох, нет, никто даже не захочет узнать о нем). Он знает, что в момент, когда сердце его слабое перестанет биться, он исчезнет. Не так, как те, что умирают в больницах, окруженные людьми и подобием жизни, как те, которых держат за руку в последние секунды жизни. Просто в один момент вся его жизнь, все его мысли и слова превратятся в песок, под которым он и будет погребен. Он не будет Сэюном, что погиб, сражаясь на войне, он будет лишь одним из той тысячи мальчишек, которые когда-то жили, любили и плакали, все существование которых в будущем — ровное число в учебниках по истории, которые школьники так не любят читать.

Сэюну казалось, будто он давно смирился, но парень прикрывает глаза и вдруг по-настоящему мечтает о том, чтобы в тот день, когда смерть настигнет и его, кто-то одинокий плакал так отчаянно и страшно, что-

Сэюн поджимает губы, качает головой, с головой прячась под одеялом. Он кусает губы, морщится от боли, и в этот момент ему самому хочется зарыдать.

Они обедают в тишине. Работы много, вооружения в темных складах становится все больше, но едва ли половина из всего подлежит восстановлению. Каждый здесь думал о том, что до подобного не дойдет, все надеялись, но на войне не бывает тех, кому повезло. Сегодня забрали еще десятерых.

Сэюн смотрит без интереса по сторонам, в этот момент, когда мысли его не занимает ни одна мысль, он бездумно разглядывает всех, кто сидит на другой половине стола. Занятие подобное едва ли можно назвать интересным, но так он отвлекается от тарелки, еда в которой давно осточертела, заставляет себя проглотить ложку за ложкой. Порции такие маленькие, ими не наедаешься, но они и не могут рассчитывать на что-то большее. Не теперь.

Ким оборачивается в сторону, когда Донхун набирает в ложку побольше риса и перекладывает его в тарелку молчаливого Чана, что без интереса жует свой обед. Мальчик смотрит на друга с немой тоской, будто привык давно, что его просьбы остановиться игнорируют, а потому даже не спорит, и в этот момент Сэюн понимает, что это действительно происходит очень часто, может, даже каждый день.

Не скрывает удивления, когда парень, что сидит по левую сторону от Хуна (Ким не хочет ошибиться, но предполагает, что Пак Джунхи), повторяет за ним, перекладывая рис из своей тарелки в ту, что в руках держит сам Ли. Тот шипит озлобленно, толкает его в плечо и хватается за ложку, возвращая тому даже больше, чем необходимо. Парень этот на подобное только сильнее хмурится, опять набирает полную ложку риса.

Смотреть на этот детский сад нет никаких сил, Сэюн возвращает взгляд на свои мозолистые руки. Не понимает, откуда в таком месте они еще находят силы на подобное, но не скрывает улыбки. Это… забавно.

Понять, что происходит между этими двумя, наверное, даже тяжелее, чем разобраться в отношениях Донхуна и Чана, но у Сэюна времени достаточно (нет, если честно), поэтому он позволяет себе изредка наблюдать за ними дольше положенного. Может, потому, что ему слишком скучно, может, потому, что иногда поздно ночью, просыпаясь от кошмаров, он мечтает оказаться на месте одного из них.

Действительно странно то, с какой нежностью Донхун может относиться к Ючану и каким злым он может быть с Джуном, который не делает и, сомневаться не приходиться, не сделает ничего плохого этим двум в будущем. Сэюн не понимает, почему Пак, игнорируя все нападки старшего в свою очередь, все равно покорно таскается следом, будто и не знает гордости.

Сэюн помнит, что однажды, добиваясь внимания друга, Джун закричал о том, что в следующий раз вызовется добровольцем, чтобы отправиться в самую пучину, где море крови и нет надежд встретить рассвет, Хун на это лишь усмехнулся со злостью, толкнул парня так, что тот свалился на грязную землю, и на всю базу закричал о том, что будет надеяться на то, что Джунхи умрет первым. Обычно относящийся к словам старшего, будто к шутке, Пак в тот момент зарычал, подорвавшись с места и свалив друга с ног, ударил того по лицу. Донхун не остался в долгу, оттолкнул парня в сторону, навалился сверху, чтобы не вырывался, и долго колотил того по груди, кричал о том, как ненавидит.

(Никто не спешил их разнимать, Сэюн до сих пор не представляет, чем бы закончилось все это, не приди Чан на помощь).

Они не разговаривали несколько дней. Кажется, все парни, ставшие свидетелями их ссоры, молча следили за тем, чем же закончится вся эта ссора, такая по-детски глупая в то время, когда вокруг люди гибнут тысячами, но ни один из тех, кто наблюдал за ними, ничего не заметил. Не заметил даже сам Сэюн, просто в один день Джунхи опустился на стул рядом с Ли, а тот ничего не сказал.

— Перестань уже, — Донхун резко поднимается с места, бросая тарелку на стол со злостью, а после скрываясь за дверью. Пак так и замирает на месте, держа в руках ложку с рисом, которую не успел переложить в тарелку старшего. Улыбается неловко, просит прощения и срывается с места следом.

— Они не будут доедать? — Спрашивает радостно один из тех, кто сидел ближе, — тогда я съем вместо них!

Ким внимательным взглядом следит за тем, как Чан вздрагивает, оборачивается к тому парню, собираясь сказать что-то, но только поджимает губы, будто испугавшись. Сэюн вздыхает.

— Нет, — он медленно поднимается с места, — можешь съесть мою порцию, мы все равно ложимся спать, а у них дежурство, — берет в руки чужие тарелки, — я пойду, отдам им порции, пока они с голоду не свалились раньше времени.

Парнишка, что едва ли намного младше самого Сэюна, радостно кивает и тянет тарелку к себе. Ким устало выдыхает, медленно плетется к двери. Не представляет, где искать парней, а потому для начала решает посмотреть в комнатах.

Не проходит и половины пути, когда замечает в углу здания знакомый силуэт, Ким подходит ближе, но в самый последний момент останавливается, будто прирос к земле.

Донхун прислонился к стене старого здания спиной, он тяжело дышит и выглядит так, будто готов наброситься на собеседника с кулаками в любую секунду. Джун держит в своих руках чужие, пресекая даже возможность ударить или оттолкнуть. В этом нет ничего такого, но именно в этот момент Сэюну кажется, что он стал невольным свидетелем чего-то намного, намного интимнее, чем поцелуи.

— Оставь меня в покое, — Донхун говорит совсем тихо, разбито. Не пытается притворяться, будто его силы хватит и на нескольких человек, когда в реальности не способен себя самого защитить, — оставь меня в покое, умоляю тебя, оставь.

Джун тепло улыбается, притягивает старшего ближе, обнимает крепко, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Хун не вырывается, он поднимает дрожащие руки в воздух, мягко гладит ими плечи Пака, зарывается руками в чужие грязные волосы.

Сэюн опускает тарелки на небольшой стул рядом, медленно отступает назад. Он понимает все так внезапно, что немного кружится голова. Раньше Сэюн не сомневался в том, что Джунхи не сделает ничего плохого, теперь же он в своем озарении находит оправдание поведению того, кого никогда не мог понять. Ли не хочет подпускать парня ближе, чем сможет перенести, потому как знает, что однажды Джун совершит по отношению к нему нечто очень плохое, очень жестокое.

Пак Джунхи умрет.

Он кричит о ненависти, старается обидеть как можно сильнее, оттолкнуть, но Сэюн вдруг понимает одну простую истину: Донхун умрет ради Джуна. Не ради друзей, не ради того же Ючана, которого он любит такой нежной любовью, нет, Ли Донхун умрет ради Джуна.

Интересно, а сам Пак Джунхи знает? Он ведь… знает? Знает же?

* * *

Сэюн проходит на кухню, устало зевая, собирается сесть за стол, но с удивлением понимает, что место, за которым он обычно сидит, занято другим человеком. Не думает много, проходит вперед, чтобы взять себе порцию, потому что в углу столовой остался стол, за которым сидит только один человек. Сэюн не переживает о том, в какой компании ему придется есть, потому что за обедом ни с кем не разговаривает.

— Я бы не садился туда на твоем месте, — замечает осторожно парень, которому несколько дней назад Ким отдал свою порцию, — этого парня привезли сегодня, говорят, он чем-то серьезно болен. Ему даже комнату выдали отдельную, мы сами видели.

— Его бы не стали брать к нам в запас, будь он так серьезно болен.

— Нет, — парень произносит совсем шепотом, — он был здоров, когда его призвали, но заболел, когда- Он вернулся.

Ким удивленно вскидывает голову, оборачивается в сторону. За все то время, что он провел на базе, не видел ни одного человека, который смог бы вернуться. Он может видеть только сутулую спину парня, но это едва ли многое объясняет. Сэюн не знает, как должны выглядеть люди, вернувшиеся с войны. У него должно быть изуродовано лицо, может, все тело покрыто шрамами, а в глазах застыл ужас? Сэюн берет в руки тарелку, стакан с водой и проходит вперед, не слушая взволнованных парней, что остались стоять позади.

Когда он подходит ближе, парень вдруг начинает тяжело кашлять. Сэюн останавливается, не скрывая волнения во взгляде, протягивает тому стакан с водой, когда замечает, что стакан таинственного больного пуст.

Парень оборачивается, прикрывая рот руками. Сэюн забывает о том, что представлял секундами раннее, потому что он выглядит совершенно обычным. Его лицо покраснело из-за продолжительного кашля, глаза слабо слезятся, но он все еще совершенно обычный.

Парень вытирает рот, смотрит на стакан в чужих руках и кривится.

— Там отрава или чего покруче?

— Что? — Ким теряется, — боже, нет, это просто вода. Ты кашлял, я подумал, что- это вода, я говорю правду.

— Хорошо, забудь, — парень усмехается, — просто ты первый, кто подошел ко мне за последние два часа, я подумал, что это один из тех, кто торчал тут и обсуждал меня, шепчась раздражающе громко.

Сэюн пожимает плечами.

— В любом случае, это не так, — садится на стул, что напротив, — так, может, тебе принести воду, если ты не хочешь пить из моего стакана?

Парень слабо смеется.

— Поверь, это ты не захочешь пить из этого стакана после меня.

Сэюн хмыкает.

— Не вижу никаких проблем.

— У меня пневмония.

— Ну, тогда это все меняет, — отвечает со смехом, протягивает стакан вперед, — все еще не вижу никаких проблем.

Парень осторожно берет стакан из чужих рук, отпивает немного, с интересом наблюдая за чужой реакцией. Сэюн устало выдыхает, не оборачиваясь к другим парням, что молча уставились на них. Избегают его, будто прокаженного, когда сами не больше, чем пушечное мясо. Как же вы еще не поняли, думает он, мы все здесь живые мертвецы, хочет сказать Ким, но он лишь берет стакан в руки так, чтобы губами коснуться той части, из которой пил парень, и делает несколько глотков.

— Ким Сэюн, — протягивает руку вперед. Парень смотрит на чужую вытянутую руку с сомнением, будто не верит в то, что все происходящее не чья-то глупая шутка, но все равно сжимает чужую руку в своей.

— Ким Пенгван, — губы его изгибаются в слабой улыбке, и в этот момент он удивленно смотрит вперед, не сразу прячет ее за рукой, — боже, подожди, ты очень мешаешь мне ненавидеть все вокруг.

Сэюн думал, что люди, вернувшиеся с войны, должны быть покрыты шрамами, их лица, изуродованные чужой жестокостью, должны отталкивать, а в глазах у них вечный страх и безумие. Он просыпается от кошмаров поздно ночью, поднимается с места, чтобы выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом после дождя.

Он сталкивается в дверях с Пенгваном, в темноте не видит чужих покрасневших глаз, даже в ночной тишине не слышит того, как чужое сердце отчаянно бьется, пытается вырваться из клетки крепких ребер.

— Не спится? — спрашивает шепотом. Наклоняется ближе, чтобы увидеть чужое лицо. Губы Пенгвана кривятся, он качает головой, берет его за запястье рукой, но пугается, тут же отпускает. Выдыхает осторожное, совсем слабое «я убивал людей, они приходят за мной во снах», проскальзывая мимо, будто и не говорил ничего вовсе, будто и не было его здесь никогда.

Сэюн не успевает его поймать. Ким опускает голову на собственное запястье, испачканное кровью с чужих пальцев, прикрывает глаза на несколько секунд.

Ему казалось, что у людей, вернувшихся с войны, должно быть изуродовано лицо, а тело их обязательно покрыто шрамами, но война не уродует тела, она уродует души. А они, как правило, не заживают так просто.

С утра они завтракают в полной тишине, Пенгван тихо с ним здоровается и утыкается лицом в тарелку, будто пристыженный. Сэюн еще не знает, но парень ненавидит проявлять всякую слабость, поэтому не пытается заговорить, взволнованный мыслью, что чем-то обидел еще даже не друга.

— Если я сяду здесь, то обо мне тоже начнут говорить? — Парни резко оборачиваются, когда Джун опускает тарелку на стол, садится рядом, — всегда хотел узнать, каково это — быть знаменитостью, привет, меня зовут Пак Джунхи.

— Тебя станут обожать, только если ты выгонишь меня с вашей базы, — Пенгван усмехается, — если осмелишься, конечно.

— Ну, если после этого меня начнет обожать один конкретный человек, то я даже подум-

— Этот человек не станет обожать тебя в любом случае, — Донхун проходит вперед, ударяя небольшим железным подносом по чужой голове.

— Я думал, ты разозлился на меня и не хочешь видеть, — Джунхи довольно улыбается, когда Хун опускается на соседний стул, освобождая место с другой стороны для Чана.

— У меня все еще поднос в руках, — замечает он, протягивая молчаливому Чану порцию, — и он прилетит тебе в лицо, если ты не закроешь свой рот.

Пенгван переводит удивленный взгляд с одного на другого, он тяжело вздыхает, но и не пытается вмешаться.

— Вы все сумасшедшие, — бурчит недовольно, скрывая улыбку за рукой. Сэюн смотрит на него, отмечает слабые порезы на пальцах, гадая, как парень мог их получить, и пропускает момент, когда Ким замечает его взгляд и смотрит в ответ.

Сэюн легко улыбается и качает головой, принимается за еду. Пенгван глядит на него недоуменно, не сразу возвращая взгляд на собственный обед.

Сэюн вскакивает с кровати ближе к трем часам утра, выходит в коридор, но не спешит на улицу, потому что слышит, как капли дождя стучат по крыше, пытаются ворваться в помещение, но разбиваются об окна. Опускается на пол, спиной прислоняется к стене, не сразу замечая в окне знакомый силуэт.

Кажется, будто зрение играет с ним дикую шутку, настолько далеким, искусственным выглядит парень, что замер, подняв голову вверх, к небу, позволяя каплям холодного дождя разбиваться о собственное лицо.

Сэюн спешно поднимается с места, выбегает под дождь. Он не боится заболеть, но его страшно пугает вероятность того, что после этого Пенгвану станет только хуже.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — Хватает парня за руку, — нужно скорее зайти внутрь, ты забыл, что болен?

Пенгван пожимает плечами.

— Однажды ночью я встретил парня, мальчишку совсем, — говорит он тихо, — может, он младше даже Чана, у него не было оружия в руках, он пытался схватить меня за руку, чтобы сказать что-то, может, хотел сдаться или попросить пощады, но я испугался и выстрелил. Он был близко, поэтому кровь испачкала мне все вещи, брызнула прямо на лицо, знаешь? Я начал кричать так громко, рыдал и старался стереть кровь с лица грязными пальцами, а он еще дышал, продолжал на меня смотреть, будто спрашивал, как же мне жить с этим теперь. Этой ночью я поклялся, что не убью больше ни одного беззащитного человека. Через несколько дней мы с одним парнем скрывались в каком-то старом, почти разрушенном, доме. Оказалось, что дома был маленький ребенок, наверное, ему не было и года. На улице послышались чьи-то шаги, ребенок увидел нас и громко заревел, у нас не было оружия с собой, понимаешь, нас бы просто убили на месте! — Пенгван тяжело хрипит, судорожно выдыхает и долгие три минуты не может справиться с кашлем, — я взял ребенка на руки, прикрыл ему рот рукой, чтобы не кричал, — царапает шею ногтями, — я- я не знаю, я не хотел этого, мне просто было так страшно, я не хотел умирать, поэтому я- боже, парень, с которым я был, просто сказал оставить этого ребенка на той же кровати и пойти дальше, пока есть возможность, и я просто послушался?

— Пенгван…

— Знаю, что слова о сожалении ничего не изменят, я с каждым днем все ближе к смерти, просто я- я никогда не хотел убивать, — парень всхлипывает, — мне только исполнилось двадцать, вместо подарка мне вручили оружие и сказали, что там, за чертой, все враги. Я должен был думать об учебе, волноваться перед свиданиями, сбегать из дома поздно ночью и прожигать свою юность, но у меня не было выбора, меня никто не спрашивал, — Пенгван подается вперед, прячет мокрое лицо в чужом плече. Сэюн касается руками его дрожащих плеч, слабо обнимает, — меня никто не спрашивал, никто не спрашивал.

Ким тяжело сглатывает.

— Нам нужно зайти, у тебя поднимется температура, если ты простоишь под дождем еще дольше.

Пенгван не отвечает, не двигается с места, поэтому Сэюн осторожно подхватывает его на руки, ступая вперед. Сэюн помнит, что небольшая комната, которую выделили парню, находится в самом конце коридора, поэтому проходит мимо общих спален, не задавая вопросов.

В комнате темно и сильно дует из открытого настежь окна, Ким осторожно проходит вперед, опускает притихшего младшего на кровать. Отходит к двери, щелкает выключателем, не сразу движется к окну, привыкая к обстановке в чужой комнате, а после закрывает его крепко.

Пенгван смотрит на него с сожалением, не скрывает вины во взгляде.

— Раньше, чем ты уйдешь и забудешь мое имя, я хотел тебя поблагодарить, — шепчет сиплым голосом.

— Думаю, для начала нам нужно хорошенько тебя высушить, — Сэюн натягивает на лицо улыбку, — тебе нужно снять с себя мокрую одежду, я не могу разогреть воду сейчас, поэтому будем надеяться, что хуже не станет.

Сэюн расстегивает свою мокрую форму, бросает ее в сторону, оставаясь в одной только черной футболке. Собственное здоровье едва ли волнует хоть немного.

— Давай же, — Ким протягивает руку, — или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Пенгван не отвечает, он шумно дышит носом и с неохотой стаскивает с себя одежду, Сэюн опускается перед ним на колени, помогая расстегнуть пуговицы, что не поддаются чужим дрожащим рукам, а после поднимается на ноги, чтобы удобнее было стянуть с парня влажную футболку. Ким взглядом замирает на чужом подтянутом животе, пальцами проводит дорожку по толстой полоске шрама на нежной коже.

— Что, даже не захотелось отвернуться? — Пенгван старается говорить с усмешкой, но взволнованный взгляд его выдает все напряжение, сковавшее худое тело.

— Нет, — Сэюн улыбается, — захотелось тебя поцеловать. Можно?

Пенгван судорожно выдыхает.

— Нет, — чувствует прикосновение теплых пальцев к лицу, прикрывает глаза на секунду, — ты не можешь. Я болен.

— Ответ неверный, — Сэюн наклоняется ближе, рукой убирает чужие волосы в сторону, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на лбу, — я не могу тебя сейчас поцеловать, потому что ты раздет и тебе нужно скорее ложиться в кровать. А твоя болезнь — плохая отговорка.

— Ты можешь заразиться, — возражает, — что мне делать тогда?

— А еще завтра меня могут забрать на войну, — пожимает плечами, — и я могу умереть, даже не доехав до места, но мне все еще очень хочется тебя поцеловать. Что нам теперь делать? — Пенгван поджимает губы, — тебе повезло, потому что я не жду ответа сейчас, давай, сильнее кутайся в свое одеяло и садись, нам нужно высушить твои волосы как можно скорее.

— Тебе может стать хуже, — Сэюн подходит ближе, опускается на стул рядом с парнем, — дождь становится только сильнее, может, вернешься в комнату?

— Это не имеет значения, — Пенгван оборачивается к нему с сухой усмешкой, — я все равно рано или поздно умру от пневмонии.

Сэюн тяжело вздыхает, качает головой. Он хотел бы убедить Пенгвана, что все обязательно наладится, ведь старшие обещали привезти с собой больше лекарств, но парню хуже с каждым днем, он просто не уверен, что у них есть достаточно времени. Сэюн не уверен даже в завтрашнем дне, потому что в любой момент могут прийти и за ним, и у него нет права отказываться. У них с самого начала не было выбора.

Жалкие пешки, которые ничего не значат. Просто живые игрушки. Игрушки, которые посмели чувствовать, которые просто родились не в то время, которые полюбили так не вовремя.

Но как же сильно они полюбили, как же сильно.

Сэюн двигается ближе, укрывает парня дурацким одеялом, что совсем не греет, прижимает его ближе. Пенгван медленно разворачивается, приобнимает Кима за талию, прячет лицо свое в изгибе чужой шеи.

Сэюн хотел бы сидеть с ним так вечность, хотел бы продлить это мгновение, когда они, голодные и замерзшие, лишенные дома и семьи, чувствуют себя по-настоящему живыми. Сэюн хотел бы иметь возможность держать его за руку до самой смерти.

— Когда все закончится, ты поедешь со мной? — Спрашивает осторожно, они сидят совсем близко, поэтому сталкиваются бедрами, когда Пенгван смеется, обдавая шею старшего горячим дыханием.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты, хен, такой оптимист, — смех его постепенно стихает, он прикасается к шее старшего в спешном поцелуе, не сразу продолжая, — конечно, я поеду с тобой куда угодно даже сейчас. Мы можем позвать с собой и остальных, думаю, Чан точно согласится сбежать, а Донхун не станет доверять нам своего ребенка, поэтому поедет тоже, а-

— А Джунхи там, где Донхун, — продолжает с улыбкой, — мы можем пожить в небольшом доме в какой-нибудь деревне, где-то очень далеко отсюда, найдем работу, а Чана оставим дома, чтобы убирался и готовил, пока двадцать не исполнится.

— Точно, будем гонять его дома только так, — Пенгван устало смеется.

— А чуть позже нас будет гонять Хун, нет уж, нужно быть осторожнее с желаниями.

— Нет, все под контролем, у нас ведь есть Джун-хен!

— Точно, — Сэюн улыбается, целует затылок Кима, — было бы очень весело.

Им кажется, будто они застряли в карточном домике, из которого нет выхода. Им кажется, будто он может рухнуть в любую секунду, будто их мир может быть разрушен одним только порывом ветра.

Они смеются, строят планы, но ни один из не верит, что всему этому действительно придет конец. Даже не надеются.

* * *

Пенгвану становится хуже. Его с неохотой освобождают от работы на складе, он заметно теряет в весе, не всегда может самостоятельно доесть те ничтожные порции, что им выдают в столовой, а оттого, обессиленный, едва ли способен на длительные прогулки без посторонней помощи. Сэюн старается всегда быть рядом, даже если знает, что на протяжении дня Пенгвана не один раз посещают и остальные ребята.

Он, смотрящий всегда с усмешкой, без страха рассказывающий о собственной смерти, тот, кто никогда не опускал вниз головы при людях, теперь лежит на кровати безжизненно, пропуская через пальцы остатки собственного времени. Не плачет, не кричит и не просит помощи, уничтожает все вокруг своим безразличием.

Сэюн смотрит в его глаза и видит страх. Не страх перед смертью, нет, только не перед ней. Сэюн заглядывает в его усталые глаза и понимает, что Пенгвану не страшно умирать, но его ужасает мысль, что он может оставить самого Сэюна раньше времени, которое он ему так простодушно обещал. Они многое обещали друг друга, слишком многое для людей, у которых с самого начала не была ни малейшего выбора.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — Сэюн помогает парню сесть на кровати, — Ючан сказал, что ты не съел ничего на завтрак, хотя он сто раз тебя просил и даже пытался угрожать.

— Пожаловался, значит, — хмыкает Ким, послушно приоткрывая рот, когда Сэюн опускается рядом, протягивает полную ложку риса. Пенгван медленно жует, не сразу продолжая, — ну я ему устрою, когда Донхун отвернется.

— Обязательно, — Сэюн протягивает стакан с водой, — только ешь хорошенько, иначе он испугается твоей худобы, а не злости.

— Мне кажется, будто наш маленький мир постепенно рушится, — выдыхает тяжело, кашляет, — я надеялся, что это произойдет не так скоро.

— Все будет хорошо, — Сэюн спешно качает головой, не позволяет себе и минуты слабости, — все обязательно будет хорошо, вот увидишь!

— Хотелось бы верить, — Пенгван слабо улыбается, валится на кровать, тяжело дышит.

Сэюн убирает тарелку в сторону, укрывает парня одеялом, садится рядом, медленно гладит того по голове. Он не выходит из комнаты, выделенной специально для больных, до самого вечера. И не вышел бы, но.

Кан Ючан прибегает, двери распахивает и смотрит с ужасом. Пенгван отворачивается в сторону и закрывает уши дрожащими руками, Сэюн даже не успевает спросить.

— Джунхи забирают.

Сэюн ведет всех в небольшой заброшенный домик чуть дальше базы. В их компании, где редко бывает тихо, сегодня все молчат. Джун нервно грызет заусенец на указательном пальце, Чан создает видимость увлеченности муравьями, что ползут в углу комнаты, Сэюн осторожно поддерживает тяжело дышащего Пенгвана за спину. Донхун молча смотрит перед собой, и это то, чего втайне боялся каждый из них.

Джунхи знает, как справляться с ударами, со злыми словами и фальшивой ненавистью, но он и представить себе не может, как ему вести себя, когда старший настолько… будто и не здесь уже.

— Ты сильный, — Чан подает голос, — я верю, что ты сможешь все вытерпеть и вернешься к нам, хен, ты же вернешься?

— Ну, Пенгван ведь смог вернуться.

— Прости, конечно, но я — самый неудачный пример, — Ким слабо смеется, — я тут умираю, если вы не заметили.

Сэюн слабо ударяет его по плечу. Он тяжело дышит, не может ходить без поддержки, но Сэюну кажется, будто он проживет едва ли не больше, чем все они. Он просто надеется, что не увидит чужую смерть своими глазами.

— Не все так плохо, — Джунхи сухо смеется.

Донхун подскакивает с места, выходит из дома, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Ты можешь пойти за ним, если хочешь, — произносит Сэюн осторожно, — мы просто хотели попрощаться с тобой, знаешь, если ты все же- извини.

— Все хорошо, — Пак выдыхает, поднимает голову, будто стараясь справиться со слезами, — я не верю в чудеса, поэтому готов к смерти, мне просто не хочется оставлять его одного, он такой… он такой дурак.

— Отдайте мне свои именные нашивки, — подает голос Чан, — раньше, чем вы все исчезнете из моей жизни, пожалуйста, отдайте мне их. Может, вам кажется, что это глупость, но-

— Мы отдадим, — Сэюн осторожно касается чужого колена рукой, сжимает слабо, останавливая. Джунхи поднимается с места, подходит, крепко обнимая мальчика со спины.

— Что мне делать с ним, хен, — Чан оборачивается к Паку, — что мне делать, когда ты уйдешь?

— Все будет хорошо, — парень улыбается, — я пойду, поищу Донхуна.

Он находит его рядом с большим деревом в нескольких шагах от старого дома. Ли сжимает руки на груди, только раз в несколько секунд стирая с лица злые слезы. Джун подходит ближе, останавливается в шаге напротив, тянет руку вперед, помогая избавиться от предательских слез, нежно гладя рукой чужое лицо.

— У тебя там Чан плачет, — говорит тихо, — и никто не может его успокоить, но я тебя не отпущу. Больше не отпущу.

— Ты такой жестокий, — Донхун касается пальцами чужого лба, ударяя слабо, — такой жестокий.

— Не я, — Пак берет чужие руки в свои, целует костяшки его пальцев.

— Не ты, — Ли освобождает руки из захвата чужих ладоней, гладит ими чужую шею, притягивая ближе, и медленно двигается вперед, прижимаясь к губам младшего в поцелуе. Джун слабо улыбается и думает только о том, что их первый поцелуй на вкус как нечто очень соленое. Ему хочется подарить Хуну еще сотни поцелуев, таких сладких, что закружится голова, но это мгновение — едва ли не последнее, проведенное вместе, поэтому он, собирая слезы с чужих губ, может только мечтать и любить.

Они проводят ночь в заброшенном старом домике. С утра, когда они, сонные и усталые, ждут появления остальных парней, которым не повезло оказаться в списке, долго и много ссорятся между собой. Расстаются они лишь на несколько минут, когда Пенгван отводит Джунхи в сторону и рассказывает о чем-то, напряженно сжимая чужие руки в своих, Донхун смотрит на них краем глаза, понимает, что парень, побывавший в том месте однажды, просто старается предупредить и подготовить хоть немного, может, помочь с советом. Ли думает о том, что ему самому пригодились бы хоть какие-то советы, но отвлекается от этой мысли, замечая расстроенного Чана в углу здания. Ли подходит ближе, смотрит виновато.

— Джунхи отдал мне свою нашивку, — говорит он осторожно, будто боясь разбить и без того разбитое сердце старшего, — Пенгван отдал мне ее тоже, потому что он говорит, что может умереть в любой день. Ты тоже отдашь мне свою, когда придет время, да?

— Конечно, малыш, я отдам ее, — Донхун кивает.

Он думает, что Чан боится отказа, ведь нашивки могут быть действительно важными для них, потому что только благодаря ним можно в безликом трупе узнать живого когда-то человека. Донхун не думает, что их вообще будут искать, но не произносит этого вслух.

Он сжимает в руке чужую ладонь, Чан сжимает ее в ответ, и в этот момент ему очень хочется младшего о прощении умолять.

— Хен, машина отъезжает через несколько минут, ты не успеешь попрощаться, — произносит он вдруг взволнованно. Ли рукой проводит по его бедру, поправляет карманы брюк.

— Я уже прощаюсь, — произносит он тихо, будто боясь спугнуть, отходит на несколько шагов назад, — проверь свои карманы.

Чан непонимающе хмурится, рукой лезет в карман, который старший поправлял несколько секунд назад. Глаза его с ужасом распахиваются.

— Хен, нет, пожалуйста, хен!

Он сжимает руку, в которой держит нашивку с именем старшего так сильно, что отросшие ногти врезаются в кожу, причиняя боль.

— Извини.

Донхун бежит в другую сторону, запрыгивает в машину за минуту до отправки. Сэюн подходит ближе, обнимает ревущего мальчика крепко, взглядом провожает отъезжающую машину. Он не удивлен и даже не сожалеет, усвоил эту истину уже очень давно. Донхун умрет ради Джунхи. Это то, что никогда не изменится.

Интересно, знал ли все же сам Джун об этом? Знал ли сейчас, что старший вызвался добровольцем, заменив какого-то незнакомого мальчишку, чтобы оставаться рядом до самой смерти? Знал ли?

— Я надеюсь, что они будут жить так долго, что еще устанут от этого, — произносит тихо Пенгван, медленно останавливаясь рядом. Никто из них не верит, конечно, но боится признаться в этом даже себе. Чан отрывается от плеча старшего, двигается в сторону, — только представьте, как они продолжают ссориться по глупостям даже в семьдесят лет.

— Да, а Донхун продолжает закатывать глаза и говорить, что не может поверить в то, что столько лет терпит это недоразумение, но Джунхи уже привык, поэтому он… поэтому он-

Чан громко всхлипывает.

— Боже, ну иди ко мне, большой ребенок, — Пенгван смеется, худощавыми руками притягивая мальчика к себе, обнимает, — только осторожнее, я и без того дышу с трудом.

Они не говорят ему успокоиться, не просят держаться. Чан прощается со своими самыми дорогими старшими раз и навсегда, он не желает им счастья и не надеется, что они смогут выбраться из всего этого, потому что там таких же отчаянных — тысячи мальчишек. Он оплакивает их смерть.

Последние стены их карточного домика рушатся через две недели.

На собрании звучит имя Сэюна.

* * *

— Я отправлю тебе письмо, — Сэюн оставляет на чужих бледных губах поцелуй, — как только мы доберемся до ближайшей станции, я отправлю тебе письмо, ты только дождись его, это всего одна неделя, хорошо?

Пенгван кивает так сильно, как только может, осторожно садится на кровати. Сэюн поджимает губы, стирает злые слезы с лица и прижимается к мокрому лбу парня в поцелуе. Пенгван гладит его по лицу худощавыми руками, притягивает ближе, обнимает.

— Не смей умирать, — Ким тяжело хрипит, старается подавить приступ кашля, но уже в следующую секунду сжимается, кашляя так страшно, не успевая сделать и вдоха, — не смей- после всего, что ты мне пообещал, не смей умирать, иначе я найду твой труп и знатно над ним поиздеваюсь.

— Хорошо, — Сэюн облегченно вздыхает, — ты только поднимись с кровати, договорились? На следующей неделе должны привезти новые лекарства, пожалуйста, старайся больше есть и не забывай их пить, я попрошу Чана, чтобы навещал тебя чаще, хорошо?

Пенгван поджимает губы, покорно кивает, в руки берет чужое лицо, нежно целуя старшего в нос. Сэюн обнимает его крепко, прижимает ближе, с ужасом осознавая, что Ким продолжает терять вес.

Они сидят на чужой неудобной койке еще несколько необходимых минут, пока за Сэюном не заходит один из старших, поторапливая. Сэюн поднимается с неохотой, прижимается к чужим тонким пальцам губами, прощается шепотом. Раньше казалось, что уезжать будет вовсе не страшно, потому что он давно приговорил себя к смерти, но теперь, когда в этом огромном мире существует человек, который любит и ждет, руки его предательски начинают дрожать.

Раньше Сэюн думал только о том, что хочет умереть хотя бы храброй смертью, сейчас он- Он больше не хочет умирать. Не хочет.

Письмо не приходит через неделю. Пенгван не получает его и спустя еще семнадцать дней.

Письмо не приходит. Не возвращается и Сэюн.

* * *

Ючан поднимается с земли, берет в руки ружье, выданное двумя часами раньше. Слабо улыбается, уходя в сторону заброшенного домика в самом краю улицы, где еще несколько месяцев назад они собирались все вместе. Ему казалось, что сердце его остановится в ту же минуту, когда он услышит свое имя в злосчастном списке, но в реальности не почувствовал и дрожи в пальцах. Получил оружие, с которого стрелял только по мишеням, и с сухой жалостью подумал о том, что раньше его потряхивало от одной только мысли о том, что однажды нужно будет выстрелить в человека, но последние несколько дней после смерти Пенгвана, что томился в ожидании до последнего, он только и ждет подобной возможности.

Он свободной рукой достает из кармана нашивки со знакомыми именами, слабо улыбается, когда проходит в небольшой домик. Ким Сэюн, Пак Джунхи, Ли Донхун, Ким Пенгван. Если бы ребята узнали, что он хранит их до сих пор, то посмеялись бы или ударили слабо по голове, может, попросили бы выкинуть подальше, обзывая его глупым ребенком, не способным двигаться дальше. Чан не стал бы и спорить, он не хочет видеть будущее (даже такое короткое), в котором будет одинок. 

Ючан расстегивает пуговицы куртки, срывает с нее нашивку со своим собственным именем. Кан Ючан. Опускает ее рядом с другими, впервые за последние несколько недель тепло улыбается.

— Хотел бы я встретиться с вами снова, — Кан Ючан прикрывает слезящиеся глаза, берет в руки ружье.

— Эй, ты что, заснул? — Чан вздрагивает, когда на плечо его опускается чья-то рука. Оборачивается в сторону, смотря на старших потерянным взглядом.

— Не пугай мне ребенка, — Донхун толкает Джуна в сторону, но в глазах его ни намека на серьезность.

Ючан трясет головой, прогоняя видение. Джейсон смеется, подмигивает Сэюну, подталкивая его вперед. Ли Донхун отходит в сторону, отключает музыку, что играет из аппаратуры в углу репетиционной комнаты, смотрит на младшего с вопросом.

Чан ничего не объясняет, смеется счастливо, с места подрывается, повисая на шее Хуна, крепко его обнимает. Они откладывают репетицию хореографии к новой песне на несколько дополнительных минут, и Чан еще долгое время не может объяснить, почему чувствует такую опьяняющую радость, видя лица старших перед собой.


End file.
